The New Soul
by HostersDemigodsx
Summary: Suns from the Pluto Stars got inserted into a young girl's body name Eli Howe. She has been in Eli's body for three years now but Eli's older brother named Jared Howe has been haunting Suns' dreams and life. She started falling for him but Eli is strong and she's fighting back. Find out what happens when Jared finds his little sister but with an alien taking over her body.
1. 1- New Memories

**This is my first story here so if I make some mistakes, I'm truly sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy this. This is going to be the first chapter so it's going to be boring. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Jared!" I shrieked in horror as I felt his arms around my waist, tickling my flat stomach which made him chuckle in victory. I quickly punched his chest aggressively which caught him off guard but it was my advantage of escaping from his gasp._

_"Hey! No fair Eli!" He shouted from a far as I forced my legs to keep running away from him. I giggled loudly as I kept running from him._

_"Don't think so brother." I shouted back, laughing as I ran as fast as I can but I suddenly felt his strong arms around my waist again and tackled me to the ground. "Hey! Cheater!" I laughed as I tried to escape my hands from his grip but it was too late for that. He had me stuck. Like always._

_"I always win Eli. Remember that." He smirked as he stood up, letting me go._

_I rolled my eyes as I stood up on my feet and punched his arm. "That's for tackling me brother." I giggled as I felt his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I smiled softly as I rested my head on his chest._

I slowly opened my eyes, gasping from the memory. I've had so many of them over three years now. It wasn't fair for me to get so attached to this man that I've never actually met. Just seen in my dreams. Most like memories.

_"He's mine."_

That voice echoed in my head again which scared me. I hadn't heard her in a long time. My fingers ran through my hair as tears ran down my cheeks. I took a deep breath as I walked to the mirror, slowly touching the wetness that was on my skin. I looked down on my fingers that was wet. I looked up again at my reflection, seeing my whole face filled with this wetness that I didn't recognize.

_"You will never win. This body is mine."_

I gulped loudly, scared. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I respond back or ignore her like the past three years.

_"Ignoring me won't solve anything. I'll still be here fighting you."_

I looked at the mirror, at the body that was now mine. This body was now me. Whether she liked it or not.

"No. This is me now. This is mine." I said a bit loud as I heard her groan in disgust. I took a deep breath as I didn't hear her anymore which was nice. I loved the peace and quiet. It relaxed me. I walked back to my bedroom and sat down as I grabbed a notebook from under my pillow and began to write about what had happened.

_"Writing it down won't do anything. Your just wasting your energy on nothing."_

I ignored her once again as I kept writing until the sun started to come up which was a relieve. Once I finished writing, I closed it and placed it back where it was. I sighed deeply as I made my bed neatly and made my way to the bathroom to shower up. As I turned on the water, I slowly started to undress myself as I recognized something in the shower. There was a marking on it. It looked very familiar. I slowly touched it slightly.

"This looks so familiar." I slowly mumbled to myself, knowing that _she_ was hearing.

_"Forget it. I ain't showing you anything. Your the enemy."_

I slowly pulled away from it, curious about the mark. It kinda looked like a "J". I sighed and tried to forget about it as I got in the shower, washing my whole body as images of that man named Jared ran through my head for quite a while. The way his face lights up when he smiles. When he's worried. His strong muscular arms that would be around my waist.

_"STOP IT! He's mine, not yours!"_

I suddenly opened my eyes, realizing that I'm still in the shower. I quickly shut it off as I started to take small but deep breaths. I gulped softly as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, walking to my bedroom.

_"Don't think about him. Your an alien and he's human."_

I ignored her once again. She was getting annoying to me. I didn't even wanted him in that way. He was nothing but a stranger to me.

"It's your memories. It's not me." I softly mumbled to myself as I started to get dressed.

_"But your the one that looks into my memories so stop it!"_

I sighed deeply, knowing that she was right. It was all me and I couldn't handle myself. "I'm sorry. I just can't help it." I looked outside the window, watching people living their usual lives. Their happy lives.

_"Aliens. Not people."_

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of my house, walking around. It felt nice to feel the sun blasting on my skin. I can't remember the last time I was outside. I walked to the beach, enjoying watching the waves and the wind blowing through my body. I sighed deeply, enjoying it until I heard a voice behind me. I slowly turned around to see a small little boy who was crying.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I slowly went down to his level, feeling bad.

"I-I lost my family. I don't know where I'm at." He looked up, meeting her eyes.

I looked around to see no one around. It was only me and the little boy. I looked back at him and smiled softly. "It'll be okay sweetie. We'll find your family okay." I slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

His lips curved to a smile and his arms wrapped around my neck, holding me tightly. It took me a moment to realize that he needed some comfort. I smiled softly as I wrapped my small arms around his waist, hugging him tightly then I released him and hold his hand. "C'mon, let's take you home." I told him as we started to walk off but I stopped which caught his attention as well. I heard a young women shouting as well as a male voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I heard the little boy screaming and ran out of my gasp as I looked at his parents that were hugging him, happy to see their little boy. I smiled at the sight of family, something I never had. I managed to walk back home. It was getting late and dark soon. I hated the nighttime. It was scary and dangerous.

_"Your such a baby." _

I rolled my eyes slowly. "I'm not a baby. I'm being careful." I softly mumbled as I managed to arrive home before it got dark. I walked inside and sat on my bed, sighing.

_"Ugh, your so boring."_

I sighed deeply and walked out to the balcony, watching the stars starting to shine. "Happy now?"

_"Thrilled." _I could tell that she was being sarcastic but I didn't care. She wasn't the boss of me. This is me. She would have to get used to it.

**TBC...**


	2. 2 - Annoyed

**Here's chapter two & I hope you guys enjoy it. :3 Please tell me what you think of this.**

**I don't own anything. The character belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

_"C'mon Eli, we have to leave!" Jared whispered softly well he tried to be softly but I could tell from his voice that he was nervous._

_"Why? What's wrong?" I managed to open my eyes, seeing his beautiful eyes that was filled with fear which got my attention as I managed to quietly get off the bed._

_"They're here. They're outside. We have to leave now." He whispered in my ear but it kinda felt like he was yelling instead before he started to pack some things._

_I peeked in the window, seeing a couple of them around the place. I gulped loudly, knowing that only one of us had to stay. I was about to tell Jared but he gave me a bag that was full of clothes as he was heading to the back door but I stopped him. "No Jared. They're all around the house. The only way to get out is down."_

_"What are you talking about Eli? We don't have time to think. We have to leave now." Jared tried to walk past me but I stopped him again. _

_"Not we Jared. You." I told him which made him stop. I could feel his eyes staring at me but I didn't want to meet them. I couldn't. "There's a door on my floor in my room that leads to a tunnel all the way to the forests." I heard them knocking on the door, asking if there was anyone here. I gulped loudly, terrified. "Go Jared. You need to go now."_

_"No. I won't let you do this Eli. We only have each other. I won't leave you." I heard him arguing with me but I knew that I had to do this. I would do anything for him. He was my brother. _

_"Your going to have to Jared. Don't worry about me okay. I'm faster and smarter than them. I'll meet you there in an hour okay. I won't leave you okay." I softly whispered to him as I handed him the bag he gave me. _

_He didn't say a word. He just stared at the bag that was now in his hands for a moment then he looked into my eyes. "I don't think I can do this Eli." He slowly grabbed my hands tightly._

_I gulped loudly as I knew that this was hard for him. To let go of his little sister but this was it. The end of the world and I had to save him. I just had to. _

_"You can and you will." I whispered to him as I rested my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'll come back to you again Jared. I promise." _

_He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around my tiny chest, holding me so close to his body. "I will find you again Eli."_

_I smiled softly for a bit but pulled away as they started to bang on the door. I looked at the door then at Jared. "You have to go. Now! The Seekers are coming. Go!" I pushed him to my room, showing him the door to the tunnels. "Run as fast as you can. Don't look back okay." I looked at him._

_He nodded, trying to be brave as he started to get the bags and down the door. He was about to jump in but he was looking at me now. Just staring at me._

_I smiled softly at him, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. "I'll meet you there." I softly whispered but jumped up when I heard a loud bang from outside my room. "Hurry now!" I heard their footsteps getting closer to the door and I looked at Jared who smiled at me then he was gone down the door. I quickly close the door and everything else was nothing but pitch black._

* * *

I gasped loudly as I sat up from the painful memory that I just witness. I ran my fingers thru my hair as those so called tears ran down my cheeks. All the memories of Jared was just too much. All the emotions that Eli felt for Jared was different than my emotions. I wanted something way more than Eli felt for him but I never will see this man. I shook my head as I tried to forget the feelings I have for him. It was just impossible to feel like this. I quickly got out of my bed, walking to the balcony. The sun was barely coming out.

_"Don't pretend that you didn't feel that." _

I didn't say anything.

_"Admit your feelings!" _

I ignored her once again as I gripped on the rail of the balcony. Her voice kept echoing in my head over and over again. I literally was about to explode.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted loudly as I walked back inside, closing the glass door. I started to breath harshly as I never had shouted before. This feeling that I have. I've never had it before.

_"It's called anger. You should get used to it." _

I sighed deeply, sitting on the bed again. My eyes staring at the dull white wall. "I don't get it. First, your angry when I do think about him then your angry when I don't show you my real feelings for him. Your confusing me."

_"Well, I'm sorry okay. He's my brother and I want to protect him from your kind." _

I didn't respond to her. I didn't want to. This was all too weird for me.

"Hello Suns from the Pluto Stars." I heard a voice behind me that was very familiar to me. I didn't have to turn around to see whom it was. It was a Seeker. _My _Seeker.

"Hello Seeker." I said flatly as I turned to him, wondering why he was here. I thought he was back at New Orleans. I saw him walking towards me with his white suit from head to toe. He had dark but dirty blonde hair and his light green eyes that reminded me of the forest from my past life. He gave me a smile which looked suspicious. He never smiles. Especially at me. "What are you doing here Seeker?"

"Looking for you. I thought we were meeting up this morning but you didn't show up." He stood beside me, waiting for me to reply but I never did. "Is something wrong?"

I could feel his eyes on me but I tried to ignore them which I failed miserably. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy lately and I forgot about it. I'm truly sorry Seeker." I smiled softly at him which what Eli calls it fake smiling.

_"I thought you never lie." _

I ignored her as I looked at the Seeker who was looking at me, more like staring at me. "What is it Seeker?"

"Your skin looks flawless when the sun hits it." He slowly stroked his hand on my cheek which was making Eli angry.

_"Get his hands off me!" _

I gulped as I turned away from him, walking off but I heard him catching up to me. "I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly at Eli before the Seeker was able to hear me.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" He asked politely but also concerned about my feelings.

_"Tell him!"_

"Of course not." I responded to him but also at Eli.

_"What the hell? Have you forgotten about my brother? All those memories and dreams about him are nothing to you?!" _

I knew she was right but I could respond to her with the Seeker right next to me.

"Then, what's wrong? Is something troubling you?" He started to ask me questions about my feelings and motives which was annoying me and Eli. Especially Eli.

"Of course not. I'm just really tired." I smiled softly at him as I placed my hand on top of his which made him smile. "I'm going home to get some rest. I'll see you later okay." I didn't wait for him to answer. I started to walk away from him. I heard him say something to me but I didn't hear him. I was too focused on Eli's screaming at me.

_"You like a Seeker?!" _

"No. It's not like that. He likes me but I-I u-um, I don't like him in that way." I quickly responded, hoping that she would believe me but she didn't. Of course.

_"It sure looks like you do. I thought aliens didn't lie, nor fake their emotions." _

She sounded disgusted by my motives which I find alright since I hated myself for doing it as well. The Seeker needed someone way better than me.

_"What about my brother? Jared? Are those feelings gone?" _

"Aren't you the one that doesn't want me to feel that way towards him? After all, he is your brother." I questioned her as I made my way to my house but I sat down on the grass infront of my house which was more relaxing than being inside in my bed.

_"I would rather have you like my brother than a Seeker!" _

"I don't like the Seeker okay. He likes me!" I yelled at her, annoyed.

_"Then why did you let him touch you like that!" _

I looked down, playing with my fingers. I really didn't know how to respond to her question. I knew that I did have strong feelings for her brother, Jared but the Seeker? I never imagine myself with him. He was sweet and gentle with me but not like Jared. Not the way I dream of him. They were both types of men for me. Jared was strong, brave and so pure of light aside from the Seeker, he wasn't any different like the rest of them. They were all the same to me except with a few differences. I groaned loudly as I laid on the grass, loving the warmth and cool of it.

"This is so complicated." I mumbled to myself before I closed my eyes.

_"It's not complicated. Your being complicated." _

That's all I heard before I fell asleep.

**TBC...**


End file.
